bigbangbeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Proration
There are three types of damage scaling in Big Bang Beat: Revolve; one coming from the number of hits you did in your combo ("combo scaling"), one coming from the specific moves that you did in your combo ("move scaling"), and once coming from the health modifier of the character on the receiving end of the combo ("defense modifier"). Using these three scalings, one can calculate the percentage by which damage is scaled at anytime during the combo as follows. Scaling = (Defense modifier) x (Move scaling) x (Combo scaling) (rounded down to percents at the end) Combo Scaling The first hit of your combo will do full damage, after that, the damage reduces by 2% or 3% per hit, depending on the class of the character. (See the Damage Modifier table further down.) So, for example, against Rouga, a class 3 character, the second hit of your combo will deal 97% of its original damage, the third 94%, and so on, down to a minimum 1% of its original damage (reached at the 34th hit of your combo). Against Daigo though, a class 2 character, the second hit will deal 98% damage, the third 96%, and so on, down to a minimum of 1% damage (reached at the 51st hit). Move Scaling Most of any character's moveset will scale the damage of subsequent hits by themselves as well, on top of the scaling described above. In this respect, there are two types of moves. The first kind of moves has what is called "fixed proration". This means that the scaling will be forced down to the move's proration, if it was higher, else the scaling stays the same. The second kind of moves has what is called "relative proration". This means that the move's proration always affects the scaling, no matter how high/low it was. Example: Let's look at some of our main character's, Rouga's, normals. *6A: 90% relative *6B: 70% relative *5A: 65% fixed First, suppose Rouga does 6A 6B 5A 6A. *6A: full damage *6B: 90% damage *5A: (90% x 70% =) 63% damage *6A: (min(63%,65%)=) 63% damage If we reorder the moves a bit, like 5A 6A 6B 6A, then the result is as follows. *5A: full damage *6A: 65% damage *6B: (65% x 90% =) 58% damage *6A: (58% x 70% =) 41% damage So while the same moves are used before the final 6A, the difference between relative and fixed prorations causes the damage of the final 6A (and possible followups) in the two strings to be different. Defense Modifier Every character in the game has the same amount of health, namely 10000, but will be less (or more) susceptible to damage, depending on the character, and on how much life he has left. Additionally, some characters are more vulnerable to combos than others. Details are in the following table So Rouga will receive 85% damage from attacks, during the entire round (except the first hit), and Erika Mizayato will receive 70% damage when she's almost dead.